


Sus besos

by kxndergarden



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Heartslabyul poly, M/M, Multi, Wholesome, mucho joto en este fandom, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxndergarden/pseuds/kxndergarden
Summary: Hay muchas formas de amar, y por lo tanto muchas formas de expresar el amor. Incluso si no lo pareciera, de alguna forma u otra en Heartslabyul se aman tanto como para que los besos que se dan queden cortos a este inmenso amor.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Cater Diamond, Ace Trappola/Trey Clover, Cater Diamond & Riddle Rosehearts, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade/Cater Diamond, Deuce Spade/Trey Clover, Riddle Rosehearts & Deuce Spade, Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 31





	Sus besos

Incluso si no pareciesen compatibles, los cinco de Heartslabyul sentían por sus compañeros residentes un amor especial entre ellos, el cual les gustaba expresarse a su modo cuantas veces fuere para ellos disponible.

Los besos entre Ace y Deuce eran fugaces y frecuentes. Entre clases, durante el almuerzo o incluso en deportes, Ace era casi siempre el que los iniciaba, y Deuce el que más rojo se ponía, principalmente al ser besos públicos, acompañados de una reprimenda incluso si eran agradables. Cuando Deuce los iniciaba nunca llegaban a los labios, quizá era vergüenza o mala puntería, sin embargo a Ace no le disgustaban.

Los besos entre Cater y Trey eran serios, por lo menos hasta que Cater decidía abrir la boca. Siempre se acarician el rostro al besarse, y Trey suele ser el que examina con su lengua la cavidad bucal de Cater, la cual siempre está limpia por pedido de cierto personaje. Al terminar sus besos hacen como si nada hubiese pasado, y Cater toma una foto para Magicam siempre, a Trey no le molesta.

Riddle siempre pide permiso antes de besar a Deuce, y viceversa. Sus besos siempre son castos debido a que ambos sienten cierta vergüenza al besar, pero de todas formas no es como si fuese negativo. Siempre son largos roces de sus labios, algunas veces se miran fijamente a los ojos, en otras ocasiones prefieren no hacerlo al darse cuenta lo mucho que se podían sonrojar. Siempre que terminan, es difícil saber cuál de los dos está más sonrojado, lo cual hace que se sonrojen más.

Cada vez que Ace y Cater se besan, es una lucha por no ser tratado como un niño. Cater adora lo adorable que puede llegar a ser Ace, incluso si es una lucha constante de sus lenguas por el control en el beso, entre cada tanto, mientras Cater mantiene en un abrazo al menor, le suele dar algunos adorables cumplidos aquí y allá, los cuales son respondidos con groserías en voz baja, siempre silenciosas y nunca con mala intención, Cater nunca se lo toma mal, hasta le hace sonreír.

Los besos de Trey y Riddle son los más familiares. Trey sabe que es importante ser cuidadoso con alguien a quien le tiene tanto cariño, y Riddle lo agradece. Riddle se recuesta sobre una pared o se sienta en las piernas de su amigo de tantos años, y sus besos siempre son con mucho respeto entre ellos, se nota el suave sabor a tarta de fresa en la boca del menor, y en los labios de Trey no hay nada más gratificante que ese dulce sabor.

Deuce cuando besa a Cater quiere mostrarse fuerte y capaz, porque hasta cierto punto lo admira, suele ser posesivo y poderoso, con besos agresivos a los que Cater nunca se niega, ser tratado de esa forma por el menor era hasta adorable. Hay mucho jugueteo involucrado, y Cater hace su parte al mantener a Deuce cerca, siendo él quien realmente mantiene el control mientras se besan, asegurándose de que Deuce no se lastime. Al final, Cater siempre deja un beso en su nariz, y Deuce en su mejilla, disculpándose por ser tan duro.

Siempre que Riddle está enfurecido, Ace deja un rápido beso en sus labios y sale a Correr, Riddle siempre lo persigue. Al atraparlo le devuelve el beso, dándose la oportunidad de profundizarlo, independientemente de donde se encuentre, y también de si Ace quiere o no. Ambos son especialmente volátiles, lo cual demuestran en su forma brusca de besarse, y en cómo algunos besos terminan con una o dos pérdidas de cabeza. 

Durante las horas de estudio es cuando Trey besa a Deuce, más que besos son premios por el estudio de la reina de corazones y el lugar que gobernaba. A Deuce le encanta ser premiado de tal forma, porque cuando menos se lo espera Trey, lo puede atacar con un beso algo agresivo, o con un bombardeo de besos a su rostro, los cuales sonrojan a Trey más de lo que le gustaría admitir. 

Luego de las fotografías es cuando Cater más le gusta besar a Riddle. Nunca es algo que Riddle realmente expresa querer, pero Cater le ataca sin piedad sacándolo de su centro de gravedad y tomándolo de sus brazos, dispuesto a darle los besos más dramáticos que puede dar. Lo toma de la pierna para levantarla, muerde sus labios, hace todo lo posible para que sean los mejores besos que su líder pueda tener, y funciona. Riddle se sonroja y le grita, pero nunca se opone a ser amado con tanta intensidad. 

Cuando Ace besa a Trey es cuando uno de los dos está molesto, o durante la cocina. No hay mejor forma de alivianar el humor que el dar un buen beso. Luego de los largos días de escuela, Trey deja un pequeño beso energizante en la frente de Ace, el cual es suficiente para permitirle poder enfrentar las actividades de su club con la mejor actitud posible. En las noches antes de dormir, Ace agradece el beso de antes con uno de buenas noches, el cual se puede alargar cuando Trey necesite para dormir a gusto.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ustedes, pero Cater X Riddle.
> 
> No thoughts head empty.


End file.
